


Маятник

by rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: У Мизогучи есть его жизнь, взрослая, понятная, движущаяся от одного дня к другому, из года в год. Не скучная, в общем-то, жизнь.





	Маятник

Асами, по своему обыкновению, опаздывала; Мизогучи прождал ее без малого полчаса, а когда она появилась с другой стороны перехода, небо как раз пролилось первыми каплями дождя. Засунув руки поглубже в карманы куртки, Мизогучи с веселой досадой смотрел, как Асами шагает ему навстречу, неловко покачиваясь на огромных каблуках — когда-то, еще в школьные годы, он пошутил, что с таким волейбольным ростом каблуки делают ее похожей на ходячую Токийскую башню, но Асами лишь смерила его равнодушным взглядом, и больше эта тема не обсуждалась. Высокие каблуки, по-мальчишески короткая стрижка, трогательная неуклюжесть — с годами она будто бы совсем не изменилась.

На секунду Мизогучи задумался, сильно ли изменился в ее глазах он сам. Потом усмехнулся и привычно согнул руку.

— Ты что же это, — сказала его бывшая жена, продевая ладонь Мизогучи под локоть, — стал лысеть?

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

— И что, даже не будешь ворчать на меня? — Асами стиснула его руку, прижалась, обдавая легким ароматом духов. — Совсем тренера малолетние оболтусы загоняли…

— Зачем мне на тебя ворчать? Разве что за зонт, который ты, как всегда, с собой не носишь.

— Не люблю я их, — она дернула плечом. — Пойдем, укроемся в беседке.

Зонты, перчатки, крем от загара — список вещей, которые Асами беспечно игнорировала, до сих пор хранился где-то у Мизогучи в памяти. Пока они были вместе, все это было его головной болью.

И мало что доставляло ему столько удовольствия, как возможность заботиться о близком человеке.

Он заботился до сих пор, но совсем не так, как положено хорошему мужу, — Асами заслуживала другого. И другой появился, и Мизогучи был на их свадьбе, единственный гость со стороны невесты. У них с Асами осталась их дружба, глубокая привязанность, и ему все еще нравилось беспокоиться о ней и видеть хотя бы раз в пару месяцев.

С последней встречи пролетело много времени, почти полгода, Мизогучи подозревал, что второй брак Асами шел трещинами, но не лез, не допытывался. Рано или поздно она расскажет сама. Такой уж у нее был характер: скрытный, умеющий копить все глубоко внутри до тех пор, пока терпимо.

И вдруг она позвонила, попросила о встрече. Что, думал Мизогучи, осторожно ведя ее к беседке, на удивление безлюдной в такой дождь, что он может сделать для Асами? Разве что молча выслушать — этому он научился уже потом, без нее.

А еще, возможно — только возможно, он не был уверен, что рискнет, — она выслушает его в свой черед. И поймет, Мизогучи знал это, из всех людей Асами способна понять так, как нужно, но сказать ей означало выпустить на волю то, что он вот уже два года отрицал и прятал от себя самого. Легко не будет.

— А помнишь это дерево? — сказала Асами, усевшись на скамью. Стряхнула капли с плеча. — Под ним мы стояли, когда все началось.

— Разве тогда все началось? — проворчал Мизогучи. — Мы с тобой столкнулись на пробежке, и я сказал тебе, что после травмы колена так носиться вредно. Это потом…

— Наорал, — протянула Асами, по-прежнему глядя на старое дерево, размытое за пеленой дождя. — Ты не сказал, ты наорал на меня.

— Ну знаешь, ты умела вывести из себя.

— Это мой талант, — она медленно улыбнулась. — Знаешь, именно тогда я поняла. Что я для тебя особенная.

Мизогучи сердито поскреб затылок. Что ей вздумалось, вспоминает ерунду.

— Ты всегда любил поорать, на всех глотку драл, раздражал страшно. Но тут я услышала что-то другое, новое. И сразу догадалась, что Мизогучи-кун в меня втрескался.

Асами рассмеялась, откинув голову.

— Кто-то невпопад краснеет, у кого-то начинает заплетаться язык… А ты — ты орешь. Как будто бесишься, что влюбился.

— Да я уже готов снова начать на тебя орать, но вовсе не от влюбленности.

— Знаю, — она качнула головой. — Знаю, Садаюки.

Он опустился рядом с ней. Отчаянно хотелось закурить, но Асами терпеть не могла запах табака, и Мизогучи сдержался. Только сцепил пальцы в замок перед собой, вздохнул.

— Рассказывай, — предложил грубовато.

Она начала не сразу, а когда слова полились набирающим силу потоком, Мизогучи пришлось сперва напрягать слух, чтобы расслышать ее негромкий, вкрадчивый голос. Тихо, без эмоций, Асами призналась ему, что хочет уйти от мужа, что вспыхнувший в одной из командировок служебный роман перерос за последние месяцы во что-то серьезное и поглотил без остатка и ее, и все попытки сохранить брак. Она не ждала от Мизогучи совета, лишь делилась, ставила в известность, уверенная, что ему не будет все равно.

Он хмыкнул, дождавшись, когда Асами умолкнет.

— А ты счастлива, я прав? Так, как давно уже не была.

Она покосилась на него, отвела длинную челку со лба.

— Все-то ты всегда понимаешь.

— Ну, не все, — он усмехнулся. — Но твое лицо, когда ты о нем говорила, многое объяснило.

— Да уж, — насмешливо отозвалась Асами. — А мне всю жизнь твердят, что лицо у меня как у статуи.

— Они не знают тебя так, как я.

Они замолчали. Закончился дождь, омыв парк свежей влагой. Капли стекали с крыши беседки, летели вниз, сверкая на свету. 

— Ну а ты, Садаюки? — спросила Асами, поболтав ногой — полуснятая туфля покачивалась на кончиках пальцев, — поведаешь мне о ком-нибудь? Мне до жути интересно.

— А по голосу и не скажешь. Да, я, — Мизогучи сделал паузу. Пожал плечами. — Возможно.

Жонглировать словами, перебирать удобные фразы — он не умел. И мог бы вовсе отказаться сейчас говорить, Асами не стала бы настаивать, но Мизогучи решил: почему нет, какая теперь разница? Все уже в прошлом. Стало прошлым, как только закончился этот учебный год.

— Есть кое-кто, — хрипло сказал он. Сердито прочистил горло. — Но все оказалось чертовски сложно.

— Почему?

— Потому что у нас большая разница в возрасте. Потому что я учитель. Потому что это парень.

— О, — сказала Асами. — Твой ученик?

— Ну, — Мизогучи скрипнул зубами. — Из волейбольной команды.

— Было плохо?

— Я орал на него, — криво усмехнулся Мизогучи. — Все время.

— А он? Он как-нибудь…

— О чем ты? Я надеюсь, он никогда и не узнает.

Асами сочувственно замолчала.

— Никаких шансов?

— Нет. Безнадежно.

— Мне жаль, Садаюки.

— Переживу, — он больше не мог об этом говорить. — Ну что, по домам?

Они попрощались там же, где встретились — у перехода. Дождь, утихший было, снова пригрозил пока еще редкими каплями, и Мизогучи впихнул Асами ручку своего зонта.

— Я нескоро смогу его вернуть, — попыталась возразить она, но он лишь рявкнул:

— Да не нужен он мне, забирай! Насовсем дарю, лишь бы пользовалась, — и похлопал Асами по макушке. Отвел с ее лица челку и задержал ладонь.

— Все наладится, Садаюки, — мягко сказала Асами. — Дождь не может идти вечно, после него обязательно наступают погожие деньки. Я позвоню тебе на следующей неделе, можно?

— Только попробуй не позвонить.

Мизогучи хотел добавить “Береги себя”, но внезапно откуда-то из-за его спины выскочил человек и на бегу врезался в Асами, пихнув ее плечом. Асами вскрикнула от неожиданности, пошатнулась, вцепившись в рукав Мизогучи, а он хотел было крикнуть, рвануться следом, но человек на долю секунды обернулся, глянув на него из-под завесы влажных темных волос, и он окаменел.

Так и стоял, не издав ни звука, глядя в удаляющуюся спину, обтянутую темной курткой, пока Асами рядом не выдохнула:

— Ну и молодежь нынче. Даже не извинился. Псих какой-то…

— Да, — машинально ответил Мизогучи. — Ты в порядке? Хорошо. Извини, мне пора.

Не обращая внимания на ее удивленный взгляд, он сорвался с места и зашагал так быстро, как мог.

Скорее всего, показалось. Иногда слишком много думаешь о чем-то или о ком-то, и начинает мерещиться — с Мизогучи в жизни такого не случалось, но все бывает в первый раз. Вот и он, докатился.

Видит Куними в случайных прохожих.

Мизогучи дошел до своей машины, забрался, захлопнул дверцу и еще с минуту просто сидел, уставившись в ветровое стекло. Может, стоило догнать того парня и убедиться? И что бы он сказал, догнав и схватив за плечо какого-то незнакомца?

Что бы он сказал, догнав Куними?..

Даже будь это Куними, размышлял Мизогучи по дороге домой, что с того? Торопился, волосы лезли в глаза, случайно споткнулся. Только так уж вышло, что Мизогучи наизусть помнил домашний адрес Куними и знал, что живет тот совсем в другом районе.

Он принялся раздраженно спорить сам с собой, доказывать, что ничего особенного не произошло, убеждать, что Куними может сколько угодно гулять по улицам Сендая хоть в дождь, хоть в снег, и налетать на людей хоть нарочно, хоть невзначай — его, Мизогучи, это не касается. Теперь-то уж точно. И что бывший ученик может подхватить воспаление легких, промокнув — как он успел заметить — до нитки, определенно не должно его волновать.

Нисколько.

— Куними, — выдавил Мизогучи сквозь зубы, — засранец.

Простудится и сляжет. Разболеется и не отдохнет перед первым семестром в универе. Забьет на тренировки…

Мизогучи крепко, от души выругался.

Все, что происходит с Куними, не должно было его волновать, — но волновало. Он невнимательно вел машину, долго не мог нашарить ключи от дома в кармане и едва не прошелся прямиком по разлившейся у подъезда луже.

Дома лучше не стало. Мизогучи просто метался по квартире, как раненый зверь, роняя вещи, сжимая кулаки и чертыхаясь. Наконец он заставил себя опуститься на стул в кухне. Достал из кармана телефон.

Сейчас он сделает то, что нужно было сделать еще два дня назад, сразу после церемонии выпуска. Мизогучи открыл контакты, нашел Куними. Нажал.

“Удалить”.

Это нормально, это правильно, он просто чистит список, зачем ему телефоны бывших членов волейбольного клуба? Третьегодки выпустились, он с ними едва ли увидится еще, разве что на каких-нибудь ностальгических встречах или случайно на улице, вот как с Куними сегодня.

Твою мать. Куними.

Мизогучи отбросил телефон в сторону, вскочил налить воды. Жадно опустошил стакан и наполнил снова. Вернулся к столу.

Он взял в руку телефон, открыл контакты, нашел фамилию. Нажал.

Вызов приняли через пару гудков.

— Куними! — рявкнул Мизогучи, за полминуты так и не дождавшись ни единого звука. — Что это была за херня?

— Тренер Мизогучи, — раздалось в ответ недовольно-тягучее, и он закрыл глаза. — Я даже не успел соскучиться по вашей вежливости.

— Поговори мне тут еще, — сердито выдохнул Мизогучи, но его уже повело. Во рту пересохло, пульс участился. Да что с ним, черт побери, не так.

— А вы, оказывается, ловелас, тренер Мизогучи, — проронил Куними. — У вас столько женщин, вы в них сами не путаетесь?

— Что? — оторопел он.

— А они, — голос звучал очень сдержанно, подчеркнуто ровно, и Мизогучи отлично знал этот тон. Так Куними обычно говорил, когда злился. — Ваши женщины, они знают, сколько их у вас? Не боитесь, что случайно пересекутся?

— Ты что несешь, Куними? Какие еще женщины?

— Сато-чан из моего класса, например. Она сделала вам шоколад на Валентинов день. Оставила на вашем столе в учительской.

— Не помню никакого шоколада, — от растерянности Мизогучи забыл, что надо сердиться.

— Признаться вам собиралась, — еще более ровно сообщил Куними. — Вы задержались на тренировке, и она ждала вас в учительской.

Тут Мизогучи вспомнил. Сато. Усердная, тихая отличница Сато с длинными волосами, вечно заплетенными в косу. Она редко обращалась к нему на уроках, а в тот день вдруг подошла и попросила что-то обсудить, какую-то тему, в которой никак не могла разобраться; она говорила путанно, а Мизогучи не вникал, был слишком занят другими мыслями, пробурчал лишь, чтобы подошла после занятий в учительскую, — и забыл. Даже не вспомнил о Сато, когда вернулся и увидел белую коробку на своем столе. В коробке, когда он поднял крышку, не оказалось ничего, кроме густого запаха шоколада, и Мизогучи просто выкинул ее, как мусор, не задумываясь.

— Когда я пришел, там была только пустая коробка.

И тут же он вспомнил еще кое-что — фигуру в белом спортивном костюме, которую мельком заметил в конце коридора, прежде чем открыл дверь учительской.

— Куними, — он сглотнул. — Ты что-то сделал?

— Съел ваш шоколад, — спокойно отозвался тот. — Весь. Меня чуть не вырвало, терпеть его не могу.

На мгновение Мизогучи представил эту картину: Куними, стоящий посреди учительской и с методичной злостью уничтожающий конфету за конфетой. Наверняка торопился, запихивал в рот по две или три сразу, подавился, испачкал лицо и руки... Как только его никто не увидел.

— А Сато? — с недобрым предчувствием спросил Мизогучи. — Что случилось с ней? Она с тех пор со мной не заговаривала.

— Да ничего особого. Всего лишь поболтали. Я сказал, что такой уродине, как она, не стоит бегать за учителем. Она все поняла и решила от вас отстать. Можете за нее не переживать, для Сато так только лучше.

Нет, подумал Мизогучи, пригнувшись к коленям, сгорбившись на стуле, плотнее прижав теплый телефон к уху. Пожалуй, это не злость. Не она прорывается в равнодушном знакомом голосе.

Куними в бешенстве.

Он открыл рот, хотел что-нибудь сказать: просто невозможно промолчать, услышав такое, — но Куними заявил:

— Или Кудо-сан. Я видел, как вы с ней обнимались в укромном уголке перед церемонией выпуска, — и у Мизогучи все слова пропали снова.

— Она ничего, симпатичная, — прохладно оценил Куними, пока Мизогучи бессмысленно таращился на собственные руки. — Красится только много. Ей ведь целых тридцать лет, а хочет выглядеть как школьница. Вам такие нравятся, тренер?

— “Целых тридцать лет”? Куними, мне тридцать три!

— Отстойно.

— Мы с Кудо-сан относили лишние украшения из актового зала в кладовку. Она оступилась и подвернула ногу. Я просто помог ей.

Он встал и прошел к окну. Прижался лбом к подсвеченному фонарями холоду стекла.

— Кудо ты тоже что-то сделал?

— Машину слегка поцарапал, — неохотно признал Куними, помолчав. — Знаете, по-моему, это отвратительно.

— Да это полный бред, о чем ты только думал!..

— Я говорю про вас, тренер. Ваше поведение аморально. И некрасиво. Я бы мог на вас пожаловаться директору Огате.

— А почему же не пожаловался?

— Я бы… Если бы я мог… Я бы вообще вас спрятал куда-нибудь, подальше ото всех.

— Похоже на похищение.

— Наверное.

— Похитил бы меня, — прохрипел Мизогучи, — и что дальше? Посадил бы на цепь?

— Ну да. Не знаю. Придумал бы что-нибудь, вы же опасны для общества.

Мизогучи пару раз несильно стукнулся лбом о стекло.

А потом его окатило с головы до пят осознанием.

— Куними, — сказал он, крепко стиснув пластик телефона, задержав дыхание, — ты что, флиртуешь сейчас со мной?

Куними чихнул. И еще раз.

— Мне надо идти, — невнятно сообщил он и отсоединился.

Мизогучи опустил руку с телефоном. Сделал пару шагов по кухне, налетел на угол стола и схватился машинально за край, смахнув стакан с водой. Звон разбившегося стекла заставил его вздрогнуть всем телом.

— Черт, — Мизогучи присел на корточки, чтобы собрать осколки. — Дерьмо.

Тонкий острый осколок вонзился в мякоть ладони, вспоров кожу. Мизогучи посмотрел на свою руку. Боли он не ощущал.

Он ощущал всепоглощающую растерянность.

Пока Мизогучи промывал и обрабатывал рану, пока убирал стекло, растерянность лишь нарастала. Что это было? Куними шутил? Насмехался над ним? Мизогучи, как мог, старался не выдать себя, но понятия не имел, насколько ему это удавалось, — Куними что-то заподозрил и решил убедиться?

Едва передвигая ноги, Мизогучи добрел до дивана и тяжело рухнул. К черту эти мысли. К черту Куними. Они больше не увидятся. У Мизогучи есть его жизнь, взрослая, понятная, движущаяся от одного дня к другому, из года в год. Не скучная, в общем-то, жизнь. Волейбол, команда, уроки, тренировки, соревнования, работа, дом, все распланировано, все идет своим чередом. Равновесие. Куними его нарушил, нагло вписал себя поперек аккуратно расчерченного листа, без спроса забрался прямиком Мизогучи под кожу — раздражающая заноза, саднящая рана.

Нужно покончить с этим прямо сейчас. Ему уже тридцать три, он взрослый человек, он в состоянии себя контролировать. Одиночество, тоска по кому-то, нелепые порывы, глупые желания и еще более глупые мечты — он справится с ними. Рутина справится с ними. Перетерпеть, занять себя обычными делами, вернуть все в равновесие.

Проживать свою простую понятную жизнь — из года в год.

— Уже тридцать три, — пробормотал Мизогучи в потолок. — Отстойно.

И расхохотался.

***

 

Возле дома Куними у Мизогучи мелькнула мысль, что тот может просто-напросто его не пустить дальше дверей подъезда, но он даже не замедлил шаг. Его тянуло вперед неостановимо, как раскачавшийся маятник. По спине пробегали мурашки, в животе свернулся плотным комом холодок предвкушения. И когда прямо перед ним дверь открылась, выпуская двух девушек, Мизогучи поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Он торопился.

Куними все-таки расчихался в трубку, придурок, вспомнил Мизогучи, стоя в лифте. Может, уже и температура. Есть ли кто-нибудь у него дома, позаботился ли о нем кто? Они удивятся, увидев тренера из волейбольного клуба у себя на пороге в такой поздний час. Как назло, ничего не приходило на ум, ни одной подходящей причины для визита. Задумываться сейчас вообще не хотелось — а только действовать.

Ведешь себя как безмозглый подросток, осуждающе произнес голос Асами в его голове. Мизогучи хмыкнул.

Он чувствовал себя прекрасно.

Дверь ему открыл Куними — в защитной маске на пол-лица.

— Так я и знал, — мгновенно завелся Мизогучи. — Догулялся под дождем, вот же…

— Добрый вечер, тренер, — глухо поприветствовал его Куними. — Не кричите, пожалуйста, мама болеет и сейчас отдыхает в гостиной.

— Акира, кто там? — послышался женский голос откуда-то из глубины квартиры.

— Это Киндаичи, мам. Я ему кое-что по учебе обещал объяснить.

— Так поздно? Ну хорошо. Проводи его к себе, только не шумите.

— Поняли? — спросил Куними, не сводя с Мизогучи нечитаемого взгляда. — Разувайтесь и топайте в мою комнату, дверь в самом конце коридора. Я принесу маме чай и приду.

Он отвернулся, не дожидаясь ответа. Потом бросил через плечо:

— И не шумите, — и скрылся в кухне.

Так Мизогучи оказался в комнате Куними, и когда он, осторожно прикрыв дверь, огляделся, на него напал приступ дурацкого смеха. Да что он делает-то. Куда его понесло. Куда его привело.

К Куними, толкнулось пульсом вслед, и Мизогучи сделал глубокий вдох. Скрестил руки на груди, нахмурился с досадой. Немного взрослого благоразумия. Собраться, успокоиться. Он должен — не ради себя, ради Куними. Что же с Куними творится, подумал Мизогучи, пройдясь по комнате. Та выглядела настолько безликой, что впору было занервничать. Чистая, опрятная, вся одежда убрана, тетради и книги ровными стопками лежат на столе. Даже какого-нибудь идиотского постера — и того нет. Как и ничего волейбольного, но этому Мизогучи не удивился. Потом он заметил на полке фотоаппарат и усмехнулся. Ладно, хотя бы одно увлечение у Куними есть. Воображение тут же подбросило кадры с ним, сталкерящим Мизогучи через объектив из каких-нибудь кустов.

Да и хрен с ним, решил Мизогучи. Даже если это окажется правдой, в чем он очень сомневался. Он бездумно выдвинул верхний ящик письменного стола. Бумага, карандаши, распечатанные фотографии. Мизогучи вытащил их, поморщившись от ноющей боли в руке. Опустился на пол, рассматривая. Листва на фоне неба. Колесо обозрения. Парни в форме Сейджо, все из класса Куними, Киндаичи смущенно улыбается и машет рукой. Только черно-белые снимки, видимо, Куними нравится так. Женщина в деловом костюме, до смешного похожая на Куними взглядом — мать. Какие-то старики, сидящие на скамейке в парке. Он, Мизогучи, идущий по школьному двору, хмуро глядящий на кого-то, не попавшего в кадр. 

— Роетесь в моих вещах? — спросил Куними от двери. — Невежливо, тренер.

— Когда снимал? — не смутившись, спросил Мизогучи. Показал свое фото, прежде чем вернул стопку в ящик.

— На перемене, где-то месяц назад, — Куними запер дверь, щелкнув замком, подошел ближе. Посмотрел было сверху вниз, но тотчас отвел глаза, завесился челкой. Маску он успел снять.

— Как твоя мать?

— Уснула, — Куними пожал плечами. Переступил ногами — босыми, заметил Мизогучи; щиколотки трогательно торчали из-под домашних штанов. Ему пришлось побороть вспыхнувшее желание протянуть руку и обвести выпирающую круглую косточку.

— А ты? — резковато спросил он. — Насморк? Температура?

— Да бросьте, — Куними тоже уселся на пол, чуть поодаль, боком к Мизогучи. — Я из-за дождика не заболею. И не про насморк же вы пришли меня спросить.

— Ты не ответил тогда на мой вопрос.

— И вы решили, что надо задать его лично? — поинтересовался Куними. Он хорошо держался, но Мизогучи видел, как сильно стиснуты в кулаке пальцы. — Отвяжетесь ли вы от меня когда-нибудь вообще.

Нет, сказал про себя Мизогучи, но вслух не рискнул. Он ни за что и никогда не отвяжется — если только Куними захочет. А тот протянул:

— Вы снова сошлись со своей женой? — и тут же добавил: — Я знаю, это была она, я видел фото в Интернете.

— Ты искал обо мне информацию в Интернете.

— Было бы что искать. Не зазнавайтесь так сильно, тренер.

— Какой ты все-таки наглый, Куними.

— Нет, вы, — тихо сказал он. — Вы наглый, тренер Мизогучи. Пришли без приглашения, расселись тут, ждете чего-то. Я больше не учусь в Сейджо, вы в курсе? Я теперь не ваш ученик. И не обязан с вами разговаривать.

— Конечно, — быстро сказал Мизогучи. — Ты ничего не обязан. Ты...

— Я смотреть на вас не могу.

Он вдруг весь как-то сжался, повернувшись к Мизогучи спиной, обхватив колени руками. Спрятал лицо. 

Прежде была злость, была ярость — теперь это был страх.

— Не смотри, — с трудом выдавил Мизогучи. Он даже не заметил, как оказался совсем близко к Куними, и руки будто бы сами потянулись — обнять, укрыть, защитить. — Ты просто не смотри, если не можешь.

Плечи под его ладонями были окаменевшими; Куними съежился еще сильнее, мотнул головой.

— Вы теперь все знаете, чего вам еще от меня надо? — еле слышно пробормотал он. — Уходите, пожалуйста.

Мизогучи казалось, что его сердце вот-вот разорвется от тревоги и нежности.

— Что ты там выдумал, — проворчал он, легонько потянул Куними к себе. — Что я знаю?

Он ждал, что Куними сейчас дернется, вырвется, велит ему убираться — и, наверное, будет прав, — но тот вдруг судорожно, тяжело вздохнул, почти всхлипнул, и сам привалился к Мизогучи спиной, хотя лбом по-прежнему вжимался в свои колени. И Мизогучи не выдержал: схватил, притиснул к себе, уткнулся в волосы. Куними напрягся в кольце его рук — а потом плечи вздрогнули и опустились, он весь обмяк, растекся.

И начал говорить — никогда еще Мизогучи не слышал, чтобы Куними говорил так сбивчиво, несобранно, слова точно душили его, и он задыхался, путаясь, запинаясь, но продолжал, и Мизогучи внимал, вбирал все до последней интонации, до мельчайшего вздоха, а потом, словно со стороны, услышал собственный голос, твердящий:

— Я тоже. Я тоже.

Слова иссякли, их больше не стало — Куними резко повернулся, вцепился в футболку Мизогучи, его глаза были крепко зажмурены; он слепо ткнулся губами в губы, не размыкая, вдавился Мизогучи в рот.

Самый сердитый и нелепый поцелуй в жизни Мизогучи. Самый долгожданный. Самый лучший.

— Я намного старше тебя, — прошептал он, когда Куними скользнул ниже, по подбородку, по линии челюсти.

— Целых тридцать три года, угу.

— Я твой учитель.

— Бывший.

— Я разведен.

— Хорошо.

— И я мужчина, ты хоть понимаешь…

— Да заткнитесь вы уже.

Мизогучи обхватил его щеку ладонью, погладил, провел до затылка, зарываясь пальцами в гладкие пряди волос. Надавил, привлекая ближе, а Куними снова целовал его: теперь неспешно, изучающе.

Наверное, сегодня первый раз, когда он кого-то целует, подумал Мизогучи; у него голова шла кругом от этой почти невинной ласки. Но Куними отстранился и хладнокровно заметил:

— Намного лучше, чем когда с помадой.

— Учту, — только и смог ответить Мизогучи. Куними одарил его внимательным взглядом из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

— Вам пора домой. Мне еще нужно почитать кое-что, а затем буду ложиться спать.

И он легко поднялся на ноги. Вот же засранец, ошалело проводил его взглядом Мизогучи.

— Ты тоже теперь все знаешь, да? — сказал, вставая.

— Ага, — обронил Куними, наклонив к плечу голову. — Я вам завтра позвоню. Спокойной ночи.

Да черта с два я оставлю за тобой этот сет, подумал Мизогучи с недобрым весельем. Он кивнул:

— Звони, я не против, — и направился к двери. Куними, приподняв брови, шагнул следом, и тогда Мизогучи дернул его за руку, схватил в охапку, вжал в стену спиной и поцеловал — по-настоящему, так, как очень давно хотелось. Глубоко, напористо, раскрывая губы языком и забираясь внутрь. Задрал футболку Куними, скользнул ладонями по спине, по бокам, погладил плоский живот, провел рукой выше и ущипнул сосок. Куними дрогнул, выгнулся податливой струной; а потом смешно заморгал, когда Мизогучи отпустил его и с щелчком отпер замок.

— И тебе спокойной ночи, Куними. Не провожай.

Уже на улице он согнулся, уперся руками в колени, перевел дух. Возбуждение все еще искрилось под кожей, пульсировало вспышками, не желая стихать. Руки тряслись, когда Мизогучи доставал пачку из кармана, и он выронил сигарету. Достал вторую, не сразу смог прикурить. Наконец затянулся и с наслаждением выдохнул дым.

Тучи, весь день истекавшие дождем, к ночи разошлись; в чистом небе виднелись огоньки звезд. Завтра будет прекрасный день, подумал Мизогучи. И послезавтра тоже. И потом.

Много-много прекрасных дней жизни.


End file.
